May's Accidentalakeover
by brachio-white-ranger
Summary: the story of what happens when May( a pokemon coordinator) goes into what she thinks is a new salon" Salon De Coiffure" when it's really a barber shop.


May's Accidental Makeover.

Author's note this story was original written by Sairaj ( sairaj1995) on deviant art site( after I paid him

Points as a commission.)

May Maple was destined for greatness was the thing many believed; as being born as a daughter to

Norman and Caroline. Norman was regarded as 1 of the strongest gym leader in the Hoenn Region;

May's future as a tainer looked pre-determined. But May didn't like pokemon that much; So she

Decided to start her pokemon journey after receiving her starter pokemon ( a Torchic a fire-type

Pokemon) from professor Birch. Soon all her views on pokemon changed as she travelled with 1 of the

Most passionate trainer a boy named boy named Ash Ketchum. As she travelled alongside with Ash,

Brock and her little brother; she began to love her pokemon. Her bonds with her pokemon improved to

The point where they could do anything for each other's sake. As her journey progressed, May decided

To be a pokemon coordinator; someone who raises their pokemon for pokemon contests where they try

To bring out their best out of their pokemon's beauty through appeals. May quickly aimed her sights to

Be a top coordinator. She even collected 5 ribbons ( after getting through appeal and battle stages) in

Both Hoenn and Kanto regions; required to enter grand festivals. May did considerably well in both

Feativals and gained recognition across the world for her talents. She even gained a title as "princess of

Hoenn" which really made her bashful. Right now May was in the Johto region. You see after the Kanto

Grand festival was over May returned home along with Max. She then decided to start her new Journey

In the Johto region but this time she was alone. The journey through Johto was biter sweet experience

For May. She already managed to earn her 3 ribbons but she felt lonely. She missed her companions and

All of their adventures they had. So when she heard that the Wallace Cup was being organized in Sinnoh

Region; she decided to travel there. She knew Ash & Brock were travelling through Sinnoh and will

Definitely go there. So she took a trip to Sinnoh and met Ash & group as expected. She was glad to meet

Them after such a long time. May did really well in the Wallace Cup as well where she reached the

Finals but lost to Dawn; who was travelling with Ash. May felt a bit of little jealous of Dawn but she

Pushed in down and became fast friends with another coordinator. May soon returned to Johto. Right

now she was in a town named Yami which was famous for dark-type pokemon. It was late in the evening

when she reached there. The town itself was simple through bit dark for May's taste. After gathering

information May found out that there weren't any pokemon centers there or any resting place for that

matter. The only place where she could rest for the night was in another part of the town; and sleeping

in the forest was out of the question as it was really dangerous at night there. So grimacing May walked

towards her destination. She felt really tired and sore from her travelling. After walking a little; she

came across a dark alley. According to the man she had asked for directions; he informed her that she

had to pass the alley to reach; where she could find possibly find a place to rest. The problem that she

had to pass the alley was crowded by flocks of Murkrow; who were known to be really mischievous

pokemon and could even attack if enraged. Gulping May walked into the alley. She looked up that it was

really crowded by Murkrow. Slowly May made her way as quietly as she could. Last thing she needed

was to anger the Murkrows. As all seemed well when an incident occurred. 1bof the Murkrow seemed to

be more playful and flew towards her with mischievous intent. May due to her years of experience

ducked under but luck wasn't on her side; the Murkrow headed straight towards her and somehow

managed to get itself tangled in her locks( hair). The worst part was it struggled to untangle itself from

her hair and to make a mess of it. By the time it was finally freed; her hair was really a mattered mess.

Somehow May managed to calm herself and not attack that particular Murkrow and headed for her

destination; maybe there she could fix it. As she resumed walking the brown-haired coordinator came

across a store. She looked at the sign which was written in some fancy language. All May could make of

it was a salon. Well it looked like a salon from the outside( when it was really a barber shop) But there was

something different about it; as it had a was a red and white striped barber pole on the side of the

entrance. May felt herself getting engrossed looking at the store; so she decided to peek in a little. So

she peered through the window to see what's inside. There was black salon chairs made of leather

placed along both sides of the shop walls, 2 on each side and each salon chair was accompanied by a full

mirror. There was comfortable ambience that seemed to complement the warm lights, and had a

relaxing feel to it. It was small yet nice place. As May was mesmerized, she reminded of her own

scraggly mess of hair. Slowly reaching at her disheveled hair before pausing; maybe she should get it cut.

She already getting split ends; plus today's accident had made her hair really damaged. It was really

getting hard to maintain her long mane( hair) as she was always the temperature in

Johto was also unforgiving this time around. It was lot cooler in Sinnoh. Debating over all the facts; May

made up her mind. Without anymore hesitation, she took in a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Immediately she was greeted with a pungent smell that she was slightly familiar with; but there was also

a slight difference. She quickly shifted her focus on the décor. May was having an emotional roller

coaster; on the 1 hand she felt delighted yet she was also slightly intimidated by this environment. After

taking a moment to settle herself down, she caught notice of her surroundings again. Not far from the

entrance, a lady that seemed to be in her early 20s( Jane) was standing behind the front desk, and looked

slightly surprised; seeing May. The lady quickly seemed to have composed herself and asked; Hello, are

you here for a haircut?" she( Jane) asked politely. "Yeah." May replied shyly as she ran her fingers through her

ratted head of hair. She ( Jane ) seemed to have understood May's point as she looked at the state

Of May's hair. "Take a seat, I will be right with you." Jane said with a smile. May nodded and took off her

Bandanna and travel bag; and placed them behind the counter. She then walked over to a black

Leathered chair and stepped up into the chair. May glanced over at her reflection in the mirror and felt

butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down again. She saw the lady

( Jane) had returned with a neatly ironed hairdressing cape that was white in colour. She unfolded it and

Placed it on May's lap. She( Jane) then reached over and tore a piece of neck strip off a roll To

May; it seemed to made of cloth. The lady( Jane ) wrapped it around the coordinator's neck and them

Pulled the cape up, and draped it partially over strip, and fastened tightly by the back of her neck. After

That the visible part of the neck strip was folded down over the cape. This felt totally new to May. They

Were never used before on her when she got her haircuts in salons before. May was feeling a lot more

Excited now. "o what would you like to do today?" Jen asked. "Umm, I don't know, it's kind of a mess,"

May tried to say but was cut off. "It's a mess, but it's not something that I can't fix. At the same time

Though, I cannot believe how long your hair is. I can't even remember the last time that I saw someone

Come in here with hair as long as this," the lady( Jane) said as she took a wide-toothed comb and began

To lightly tug on May's hair. May Straightened up a bit and sat properly; as she glanced at the mirror as

the lady( Jen) kept combing. The lady( Jane) decided to strike up a conversation and began to speak. "You

can address me as Jen, so what haircut do you have in mind for today?" she asked May was caught at a

loss, not having actually have anything in mind. She had just decided to go on the fly and didn't have a

clue how short to go for. " Not much in mind, but I was thinking of going for a short and somewhat tidy

look." May answered honestly. "WOW, that's quite a big change, are you sure about that?" Jane

replied. May pondered for a moment, and thought, why not? If she didn't like it; she will just grow it

back. Furthermore, she certainly she certainly didn't mind losing her hair a bit. "Yeah dealing with the

heat and my journey…" she trailed off. "So you want something really short suitable for traveling and

beat the heat." Jane summarized and May just nodded. "Are you a trainer by chance if so maybe you

should consider of getting the trainer's special." Jane said as she continued combing. "Yes I'm a trainer a

coordinator to be exact." May said proudly. "So you want me to give you the trainer's special." Jane as

she said with a glint in her eye as she slowly reached for the clippers on the counter May hadn't

noticed it and wasn't sure what a trainer's special was but decided to trust Jane's opinion on it. "Okay if

you're certain…" she trailed off as she heard what sounded like a buzzing noise. It reminded her

somewhat of the noise of a Beedrill's wings made which she had encountered in the past. "Well you

won't have to worry about hair problems for a while, that's for sure." Jane said as she gently tilted May's

head downwards. She then pushed the clippers instantly on and up her nape, plowing through the

unruly mess on the back. May's eyes widened in shock as the teeth of the hair clippers touched her

nape, and changed tones as Jane directed it upwards; only stopping short of the crown. The clippered

hair was accumulated on the clipper teeth as it was pushed upwards, and was swiped off and onto the

tiled floor. All that was left in the mow path up the nape was short stubbly hairs. "Well…" Jane said

mischievously; A traditional trainer's special is usually a number 2 buzzed on top with the sided buzzed

down to a number 1 but for you I going a bit shorter a #4. She continued as she resumed the ceremonial

clipping, as May's head even more. The princess of Hoenn's chin now touched her chest as Jane made

more passes up her nape with the clippers, sending more locks of May's brown hair cascading down her

shoulders. The sheared hair began gathering on her lap on the cape. May slowly calmed herself and

began to enjoy the shearing. The mild vibrations of the clipper blades running over her scalp were

strangely arousing. As the bulk on the back was removed, Jane shifted May's head straight; and then

pushed the clippers over her ears, while holding onto the clippered locks of hair. The clippers ran up the

sides and over the temples as it made quick work of May's hair. After the scraggly hair on the left side

was shorn off by the clippers, and what looked about like ½ an inch of hair was left over the path. She

quickly repeated the same action on the right side. Soon in Jane's grasp was a huge pile cropped locks of

hair but she didn't let go of it.. To finish off the chop, with the bulk of locks of hair on the cape Jane

placed the clippers at May's crown, and pushed it forward. The tresses that was sheared off the top

added onto the already large pile on the cape. Jane made the final few swipes over the top, 'till the last

locks of May's long hair was separated from her head. She then she unceremoniously tossed the mound

of collected hair onto the Honnen coordinator's lap. There was so much hair on the cape and the floor;

that May could barely see anything beneath the locks. "Is that short enough?" Jane questioned with a

smirk. May didn't answer as her hands slowly reached up from beneath the cape to caress her newly

stubbly head; while continuously staring into the mirror. Slowly a smile spread across her lips as she

continued to rubbing her head. It never felt so good. Satisfied with her new look, she gave Jane an

approving nod, who proceeded to unfasten the cape in a flash. All the hair was sent onto the floor as

Jane used a thick brush to clean off any stray hairs on the nape. Jane took off the neck strip and dumped

It along with the pile of hair on the floor. May stood up from the cozy chair, feeling lighter than ever.

She reached and handed Jane her fees (400 instead of the usual 1500) along with a generous tip. Jane

Thanked for the generosity, and welcomed her back anytime for another round of shearing. May just

Smiled and tied the bandanna back on her head. It was a lot easier now. Collecting her bag May decided

to leave. When she remembered something. "Oh Jane what does the sign out front mean" the nearly

bald girl asked with curiosity. "It means Salon De Coiffure or barber shop." Jane said with a smile as she

began to sweep the hair away with a broom. May stood there stunned for a minute realizing she got her

haircut in what she thought was a newsalon when it was really a barber shop out of all places. She couldn't

believe that Jane was a barberette( a female barber). What she could believe was the elder female had

ruthlessly sheared her head. Then the Hoenn native slowly reached rubbed the back of her head. Well

who cares; she loves it. May thought with a smile as she greeted the new breeze of evening with her

newly buzzed head, as she traveled again towards to her destination. The next day after May got a good

night's rest she went back to the ally where she caught the Murkrow that got tangled in her hair and

made it a mess. May won 2 more ribbons giving her a total of 5 ribbons that enable her to compete in

and win the Johto grand festival where her wartortle evolved into a blastiose. May traveled to Sinnoh

region where she won her 5 ribbons so that she can compete and win the grand festival. May then

traveled to the Kalos region ( after going back Honnen region to see her parents and little brother, Max)

where she earned her 3 princess keys( after winning 3 showcases) so that could compete in the grand

showcase( getting mega stones and key stones so that her Blazikin and Blastiose could mega evolve

along the way). May competed in and won the grand showcase becoming the new Kakos queen beating

rivals ( including Serena and going to barber shops to get the trainers special at the beginning of summer

every year.

The End.


End file.
